Hearts are Funny Things
by Hermonthis
Summary: 1xR - Relena has had enough and she wants out. And yet, whenever she tries to tell Heero she doesn’t love him, the words always get in the way. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** My first Gundam Wing fanfiction, and first Heero/Relena attempt. A warning for some mature subject matter.

**HEARTS ARE FUNNY THINGS

* * *

**

Set years after the series and Endless Waltz. Naturally, Relena is still in politics and Heero came back to stay at a _relatively_ close proximity to her.

Time. Around 10:00-11:00 pm

Location. Relena's Darlian-Peacecraft's office

"Hearts are funny things, aren't they Heero Yuy?" stated Relena, her back towards him as she stared out of the window of her office, bringing her hand to her mouth and stifled a giggle. She lightheartedly tilted her head sideways to turn to him, a coy smile on her lips.

"Everyone has a heart, whether they like it or not. Of course, that doesn't always mean that it's beating. Some turn cold, just like yours." She giggled again underneath her hand and her eyes were sparkling.

"Silly little things, they are; even if they say volumes about you. Take me for example, I give my heart freely to others in friendship, I care, I am a pacifist." Her hand was put down and turned around to face Heero, leaning on her desk for support.

"But what about you?" she murmured more to herself than him. She shut the curtains for it was already night.

"You are, naturally, a perfect soldier. Trained to perfection in body and mind; you feel nothing when you kill, I'm assuming, because I've watched you Heero. There is no emotion in your face other than hatred and bitterness."

"I've been waiting for you, Heero, for years I've waited for you. You knew that I was fascinated by you, and I admit that I fell for you more than once. Yes, I loved you."

Finally, Heero spoke and his facial expression was the same as always, impassive. Relena smirked openly.

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I'm moving on, Heero; I can't wait here forever and watch as the rest of the world grows. I'm tired of being alone."

She had spoken these words without sarcasm but with sincerity. Relena blinked quickly and when she opened her eyes, Heero saw the longing within them, but it was dying.

"So what do you want me to do." He replied, more of statement than a request.

"Never to re-enter my life again."

_There, I've said it. All those years of hiding and waiting and now I've had enough._

"I can't do that." This shocked Relena, and her eyes grew wide. She asked why.

"Because I have to protect you." Was his stoic reply. Relena peered into his face, looking for some sort of weakness but as usual, she found none. He would never betray his emotions, she had come to learn, and it was hard for her to determine whether he had any at all. Any feelings towards her, that is.

In the past, she had hoped that she'd seen a glimmer of humanity in him. But after the wars, it seemed to disappear once again, leaving both of them alone.

As Relena Darlian Peacecraft stood in front of Heero, the usual bitterness washed over her. This happened often whenever she thought of him. Before, it was mixed with sorrow, hope, and yearning but now, right now, it was anger that had come to greet her.

"I don't need your protection anymore, Heero Yuy. I have other people to do that for me, ones that are loyal to me."

"They have their faults; they'll never be as good as me." His eyes bored into hers and Relena's grip on her desk tightened. Her knuckles became white.

"I'd rather die than have you protect me." The words were venom.

"You're being selfish and you're right; you do let your heart get the better of you."

"Very poetic for a soldier." Her eyes narrowed. "I'd die much sooner than expected. Assassins are everywhere." She hadn't meant to sigh.

"That's why you need me." He pointed out to her and the bitterness in Relena washed over her once again.

"To hell I don't need you! I can't stand being around you anymore. Sometimes I wish that I would die and finally get rid of you." A darkening aura overcame Relena. "And with my dying breath, I wouldn't dare to think about you, to waste the last moments of my life on some _boy_ who avoided joining the human race."

"You'd really want that." He stepped towards her and the former queen realized that he had taken out a gun from its holder.

"Anything to get rid of you." Heero walked slowly towards Relena, the weapon hanging freely in his hand and her eyes widened slightly. There was no one in the building except them, everyone else had gone home. The door was closed, the curtains drawn, and since Heero was in charge of security…

With one hand, Heero wrapped his arm around Relena's waist and pulled her aggressively towards him, pushing her small body to his hard one. Her face had flushed slightly; he held her to his taut chest. With the other hand, he brought the gun to her temples and cocked it. Her eyes silently screamed.

"What are you doing?"

"As you wished, Relena. You want to end your life and get rid of me. I said I would kill you years ago, and now I am."

"You wouldn't dare." Their eyes met and fought with each other. The schoolgirl he once knew was no longer there, she had grown into an independent woman. For a brief moment, he wondered whether he had changed at all.

"Just say the word and I'll do it." He threatened. Then an irrational thought came to him and he pondered it, still crushing Relena to his side.

_If he was going to kill her and then shoot himself afterwards; wouldn't it just make sense to take her?_

He looked down at her and his eyes narrowed. It would contradict what he lived by. He _is_ the perfect soldier and she the pacifist. Then again, their lives weren't going to last much longer…

_Did she really fear dying now? His life meant nothing to him. Did hers?_

"Let go of me, Heero." He was brought out of his thoughts on which choice to pick. "Let go of me, Heero." He made up his mind. _Yes._

With the gun still ready in his right hand, he raised it above both of their heads. With his other hand, he pushed her small body forwards towards his and firmly wrapped his arm around her backside to stop her squirming. Slowly, he began rubbing her back in small circles then let his hand move downwards. He smelled her hair and buried his face in it. When he bent his head and tasted her neck with his tongue, Relena's breath quickened and her body tightened. Heero smirked to himself.

He grabbed her by her elbow and pushed her forcefully against a wall of the office, letting a small smile come across his lips. Holding her in place with his hand on her shoulder, he let his eyes wander across the length of her pretty body.

She scowled; a look of pure hatred on her features and she swore under her breath.

"I'll damn you to eternity, Heero Yuy. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking what I want."

"No."

_What that all she had to say?_

"You're in no position to bargain, Miss Darlian."

"You can't break me."

"Let's just see about that."

Heero closed the distance between them until they were centimeters apart and their noses touched. Bending his head down, he let his lips touch hers softly. _If he was going to do this right, might as well let her enjoy it, too._ She tasted wonderful, no doubt, and Heero's head swam despite his trained mind. He was completely intoxicated.

Somewhere along the kiss, he thought he heard Relena release a little moan. He gently broke away from her, his lips tingled with delight.

Relena's eyes were still closed but when they fluttered open, he had hoped to see something in them. He was wrong.

"Still going to kill me, Heero?" Her bitterness stung inside him horribly. Not that he would show it to her.

"Maybe."

"Why don't you just shoot me and stop your torment?" She hinted.

_Shit._

He really didn't want to kill her and she probably didn't really want to die either. He didn't kill innocents, not after the war.

But if he declined her offer, it'd prove that he was human.

There goes his masquerade.

But on the other hand, there goes Relena.

She really hated him, didn't she?

"Shut up, Relena, and I'll make this easy." He kissed her again, but a bit more forceful this time, even letting his tongue move across her mouth, begging hushed entrance. She parted her lips and Heero experiencec what she really tasted like. It felt like his head was exploding. To hell with his disciplined training, he'd enjoy this as much as he could.

"…Heero…"

_Oh gods, she was calling his name._

"…stop it…"

_He moved away from her lips and down to her neck. The remains of her perfume were there._

"…please, please stop…"

_Too late for that now._

"…the gun…"

Heero's mind comprehended what she said that time and actually stopped. He looked at the gun in his right hand and back at Relena. Impulsively, he threw the gun across the room to land on her desk with a dull thud, and dented the wood in the process.

"There. No gun, Relena. Just us." He took her confused face in both of his hands and his eyes bored into hers like the so many times he had done before.

This time it was different. Relena's chest tightened in fear as he lazily kissed the top of her forehead. His fingers were intertwining with hers and she didn't reject his touch.

His eyes were filled with lust.

Did hers show the same thing as well?

_Someone help her._

_She couldn't hold this much longer._

_After all, she was still a woman and he was a man of her past._

_She didn't want to get hurt again._

"Relena, let me take you…" Heero's voice was deep and throaty as he whispered these words into her ear. She just stared at the floor, paralyzed by his touch and voice. She turned her face towards his and her body started to shake.

_They were so close…less than centimeters apart…_

"Relena…" he whispered again as his fingers found the buttons to her business attire and started to undo them. Relena's heart pounded against the confinement of her body.

_He wanted it. He wanted her for so long it seemed…_

Then Heero realized that her hands were running through his unruly hair, massaging his head all over, pulling his face closer to her lips.

She kissed his eyes tantalizingly and sighed.

"Yes, Heero…"

His hands had finished with the blazer and he removed it from her shoulders. She wore a cotton tank top underneath. Very form-fitting. Who knew?

Lips found lips as they both sank to the floor of the office, stripping each others clothes off slowly. Nobody would see them. No one would hear them. No one would even know that they were there.

_They were both breaking down._

_Even if it was just for this one night._

All the lights were turned off and all security cameras shut down. Heero stared into Relena's eyes as his fingers brushed along the most secret places of her body. She smiled as he kissed her slowly, pining for his touch.

Desire burned within them; consuming all that they knew to be sensible.

_Hearts really were funny things._


End file.
